The invention relates to equipment for the binding of material, such as a plurality of sheets by means of wire, the wire being passed through coinciding holes of different parts of the material that is to be bound and is then bent, so that it embraces the material to be bound.
From the brochure "regur Holix--Locher nach M.alpha..beta.--" (regur Holix--paper punch to measure), paper punches or a punching device is known, which make binding perforations at different intervals possible, so that sheets can be filed in ring binders or organizers. The steel punches are accommodated in a light, robust aluminum housing and are actuated by means of a lever element, which is constructed as easily seizable aluminum plate and pivotably hinged in the housing. The pivoting and, at the same time, the therewith coupled motion of the strip with the individual punches take place against the force of a restoring spring.
Furthermore, from the brochure "RENZ--Binden und Kaschieren mit System" (Binding and Laminating with System), a combined electrical punching and hand-operated closing machine for binding paper sheets into blocks is known. To begin with, the machine is adjusted to the appropriate binding diameter. The material to be bound is then inserted and punched. After that, the material to be bound is suspended in so-called wire, comb-like bindings. The wire, with the block suspended therein, is closed by driving down a closing beam by means of an electric motor, as a result of which the wire, comb-like binding is compressed.